Meya
by allusia16
Summary: Solomeya is not a divergent but she was not born in the city protected by walls. She is from the outside and is watched by Euridite. She joins Dauntless because she needed to challenge herself. Eric lives by rule and by force and power. He runs into Solomeya, the girl he knew when she was 13 and now that she's in Dauntless he wants to continue what they started long ago.
1. Chapter 1

1

I chose Dauntless, I chose Dauntless because Amidy didn't challenge me. I was not born in Chicago, no. I came from outside the wall. I know this because I didn't care much for the factions, but the real reason was I just wanted to see an old friend. I ran with the other Dauntless members and climbed the cinder blocks of the train. Not much went through my mind now that I was older. I knew what I had to do and I knew I'd be watched by Euridite. Why wouldn't I be though, I was a threat. I was surprised however they didn't come for me. I guess it was because my instincts kept me alert, kept me ready. They wanted to study me, they want to know where I come from.

I was lost for a moment before I heard a woman's voice. I looked down at a cinnamon colored woman. She smiled at me.

"Hm?" I asked and she laughed.

"Nice hair." She said. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded back.

"Name's Christina." She said. I smiled more.

"Solomeya." I replied. Her eyes flexed.

"Pretty name." she told. We spoke for a bit more before jumping off the train onto another building. I was behind the crowd listening to him speak.

"My name is Eric and I will be one of your instructors here in Dauntless. Here you will jump and fall into the world of hard training and discipline. Now who wants to go first?" he asked. His voice was rough yet calm. I closed my eyes for a moment. No one raised their hands. But slowly I did.

"I'll go." I said calmly. Eric's eyes fell on me and his eyes widened, yet his posture did not change. He was indeed shocked to see me. As I stared at him the memories fell back into my mind.

_"Eric stop we can't."_

_"That's just the fear talking. You can do this." _

_"Ow stop it's too big!"_

_"I know baby it's okay. Once you do it a few times it won't hurt anymore._

The crowd parted slowly as I walked and his eyes seemed to flex as I grew closer. Now I had to look up at him as he looked down at me. There was a tense silence and I looked away and stepped on the ledge. The sun shined down on my smooth chocolate skin. Without thinking I jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I fell knowing I'd be alright. Why were people afraid to jump? If there was nothing at the bottom then there would be no Dauntless so it had to be safe. I fell on to a large net and jumped up one more time before sliding down it and being caught by a pair of firm hands. I looked down at the man to see he was helping me down.

"You're alright." He said as if comforting me. I dusted myself off and nodded.

"Of course I am I wasn't afraid." I said looking at him to see him give me an amused smirk.

"Most people are if they don't know what waiting for them at the bottom." He said. I scoffed.

"It's common sense to know what's at the bottom." I said and he arched a brow as he observed me.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. I looked at him as if he were crazy now.

"A place like Dauntless teaches initiates to face fears, you forge them into warriors. You wouldn't threaten them with death on their arrival here." I said and the man watched me as if impressed.

"What's your name?" he asked and I leaned back slightly looking him over.

"Solomeya." I answered and he nodded slowly.

"If you wish you can change it here, but only once. Do you wish to change your name?" he asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"Meya." I said and he nodded.

"I'm Four." He said and I only nodded and walked away from him. He was showing us around the place. It was alright I guess, but what disturbed me were the rooms.

"All rooms and bathrooms are used by both boys and girls." Four announced and I winced.

"You can't be serious the leaders would condone this?" Christina asked and Four looked at her sharply.

"Yes." He said and I shook my head.

"Men don't have to worried about being raped you know. Just because you don't have tits and a pussy doesn't mean we're going to be safe." I said and Four glared at me, but all the girls agreed.

"Enough," Four said looking at me," You are all the same here no one is different except by tits… and pussy. If anyone is assaulted in a manner such as this then it is your job to tell one of the leaders. If not there is nothing we can do." Our eyes remained locked on each other. After I got settled into my cot and I burned my clothes, was now in tight black pants, a black tank top and a black jacket. My hair was in a long braid and I was practicing with Christina. She had been distracted all day because I was taking her down easily.

"What's wrong Christina?" I asked and she smiled and looked down.

"I'm sorry I am just a little discouraged." She said. I arched a brow.

"Why?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Because of you… you move so quickly like water and I can't touch you." She said. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Maybe I should teach you to fight water." I said and shook my head. "I am just very good at things like this."

"Things like what?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Combat and training." I said.

"First jumper!" I heard Eric's voice call out to me. I turned and looked at him. His arms were crossed and he bent his finger for me to come to him. I sighed.

"What's he want?" Christina asked. I had no idea, but then again I did know.

"I don't know." I said and began to walk towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Four teaching someone while also watching me and Eric. Eric turned and began to walk away and I took the hint to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I followed him down a dark rocky hall unaware of what he was going to do. I yelped out as I felt his hand at my throat and my body pressed into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked his face inches from mine. I groaned a bit, feeling his grip on my throat loosen.

" I had to challenge myself and I couldn't do that in my faction." I said. He scoffed.

"You sure it's because you missed me?" he asked.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I came here for me not you." I hissed. He growled and forced his knee between my legs and pushed me further up the wall, its edges scraping into me.

"Well you'd better get used to seeing my face around here because now I am your instructor and you do as I say without question or you will be cut and factionless do you understand?" he asked with a growl. I was silent for a moment and his grip on my throat tightened. "I asked you a question initiate."

I inhaled slowly.

"Yes I understand." I said and he nodded letting me go.

"Now get back to training." He commanded. I frowned at him and turned from him going back into the training grounds.

"Hey Meya." I heard Four suddenly call me. I stopped and looked at him as he jogged up to me. "Are you alright? I saw Eric call you away. That's not protocol with leaders and initiates. Leaders make examples of initiates who have done something wrong." I looked him over once.

"I am fine four." I told him. He still looked unsure so I walked away and made my way back to Christina.

"What did he want?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Telling me something about protocol." I replied. She nodded and we continued training. After we were done we went to this large room and ate. However I did not eat with Christina and her friends. I ate alone for purposes of my own. I looked up at the upper level where the leaders ate. They were looking down at us. Max and Eric looked down as if they were rulers of the world. They spoke amongst each other looking at specific people.

I wish I could leave, but apparently we had to wait. We had an hour of rest and then I was mixed into a group which stood around a large mat. Four and Eric stood there.

"Today initiates today will be a simple… fighting exercise." Eric said glancing at Four then back at us. Four gave a quick glare and looked at us.

"We are just seeing what you can do. Remember this is just your first day so-"

"So we are going to see if you were meant for Dauntless or not." Eric cut in. I saw Four shoot him another glare before looking back at us.

"First up…Solomeya and Molly." he called out. For some reason when I heard my name, my body shifted or something. I became more aware and focused. I pulled my hair back and began to move towards the mat. This somewhat stocky girl did as well. She looked ready. She should be ready when she was faced with me. We stood in front of each other and Eric stood between us.

"Go." he commanded and moved back. I stared at the girl who took a fighting stance. I just stood there watching her. She was concentrating and moving about. I just stood there.

"How about you try moving Meya." I heard Eric call out. I still remained in my place. Molly made a move and finally rushed towards me, but at that moment when our eyes connected she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her body started to shake and quiver. She was afraid and that was my intention. Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves.

Four seemed taken aback by what had happened and Eric seemed annoyed.

"If I don't see some fighting happening you both will be eliminated." he threatened. Molly looked at him with fear and I looked at him with annoyance.

"Fine." I said and moved up to Molly who seemed to be caught off guard by my sudden movements. I placed my bare hand on her face and shoved her to the ground. She fell with a hard thud and rolled off the mat. Everyone gasped now shocked at what just happened. I looked back at my instructors who seemed both impressed and surprised. I stepped off the mat and was silent the rest of the session. I didn't want any more attention and I was glad Christina was not here. As I watched others battle I glanced at Eric to see him already staring at me. I looked away and kept my attention on the others.

When the sun began to go down everyone had left to shower. Since I did not agree with the policies of both sexes being able to do everything together, Four let me shower afterwards. My eyes were closed as the water slid down my body. My hair was damp and warm. I heard a faint noise however and looked over my shoulders. My eyes were still closed and I could hear though…I could hear very well. When I have some time to myself maybe I will try and find out some things about my past. All I know is that I am adopted and that soon I will no longer be hidden…soon I will be watched by Euridite. It's only a matter of time. Maybe Eric knew something about me.

I mean he only ran with the big boys growing up and he only wanted things that were considered the best. Is that why he did it to me? My eyes snapped open and I cut the water off. I will not think of such things before I go to bed.

_"Ah Eric please! It hurts too much!" _

_He's grunting and panting._

_"You'll get use to it when we do it again." he says as he holds me down._

_"Ahh!" I cry out._

_"Fuck you're so tight." he growled out…_

I lied awake after that night for a few nights after. It haunted me sometimes; haunted me because he was my friend at the time. He betrayed everything that made us who we were. I was asleep in my cot unaware of the shadows in the room with me. Normally I wouldn't be asleep with men in the room with me, but I had to accept it or else the lack of sleep would slow me down when the sun was up.

I felt odd right now; my body was feeling a small ounce of pleasure. Slowly my eyes began to open and I felt a hand cupping my right breast beneath my shirt. My eyes widened as I felt teeth cut my left nipple. It didn't take me long to realize who it was.

"Eric!" I whispered harshly. "What are you doing?" I began to struggle, but his weigh pushed into my hips.

He lifted his head letting his tongue swirl around my now hardened nipple.

"You think I was going to let you go a night without seeing me? Boy time has made you stupid." he said. I frowned, feeling his hips slowly moving against mine as if trying to pry between my legs.

"Eric you can't be here. Someone will hear you." I said.

"That's if you make too much noise." he said lowly and started to tug at my nipples. I felt as if I should panic, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear…not again. He was stronger than I was, and I was not going to fight him in the dark. I felt my breath start to slowly quicken as I began to feel my vagina tingle.

"Don't do this… not again." I whispered. Now he stopped his hip movements and I could feel his mouth leave me. His gaze was strong on me.

"I think about that day everyday…it both haunts me and turns me on. Now that you're here I plan to make things right, by doing things slow. You're going to like it this time." he said. His words were not really calming me down.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next day, I was tired and grumpy. Why, because Eric kept me up with his touching and licking.

"_Every night I am going to come back here…and prepare you each time until you are ready, ready to have all of me."_

I sighed and looked down slowly wrapping my arms around my covered breasts. I was in a black tank top with long tight pants on. Why didn't I tell? Why didn't I tell on him after last night? I guess it was because of the same reason I didn't tell those years ago. He was my friend. I cared for him long ago, and I care for him now. I am a fool but it felt like a hand pulled at my heart every time I thought of giving him up. Would he even be punished if I told? Assaults were not a large percentage in Chicago, but then again I am not from here so I am different.

"Meya." I heard Four say. He was right beside me I quickly dropped my hands from my chest, but it seems he caught my actions.

"You alright?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah totally." I replied. He frowned.

"You don't seem fine." he said. I shrugged.

"This place is strange and so I didn't sleep too well… Can I go to the bathroom before training starts?" I asked. He was still looking me over before nodding.

"Go quickly." he told. I left his side quickly and moved to the nearest cave like bathroom that was actually in another group's area. I lifted my shirt and gasped. There were bite marks on my breasts and in between them on my chest. Damn that Eric. The air made them burn and I pulled my shirt down and turned to see Peter, a guy Christina had been talking to, standing there with a smirk on his lips with his arms crossed.

"Peter." I said. He grinned.

"Well well it seems someone got a little cock last night?" he stated. I shook my head.

"It's not like that." I said sternly. He laughed.

"Then you were fooling around. I guess it can be expected you are pretty hot." he said moving close to me in a dangerous stride. I began to frown, my body getting defensive.

"What are you doing?" I asked backing away. He shrugged and began to hold his arms out as if planning to block me in, but instead he placed his arms on either side of the wall of me trapping me inside. I was not afraid, but I wasn't going to back down from a man.

"What? Maybe I just want to fool around." he said his face leaning in to mine, his lips puckering a bit. I tensed like a cat prepared to strike before…

"What is going on here?" Four said moving in. Peter moved back, and I looked at Four. Neither Peter nor I spoke. Four frowned more.

"Hayes you got something to say to me?" he asked. Peter gave a nervous laugh.

"We were just fooling around." he said. Four looked at me as if wanting confirmation and I just shrugged and he looked back at Peter.

"Dauntless is not about force on a woman, it is not about seeing how many girls you can fuck here in one day. It is about courage, bravery and fearlessness. You put your hands on a female again, that doesn't involve training, and you will be factionless. Get out of here." he commanded. Peter rushed out of there. I calmly began to walk out, but Four stopped me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm alright thanks to you." I said and slipped from his hold. He was beside me and nodded.

"It seems trouble attracts you." he said. My eyes remained forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"First Eric and now Peter." he replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me intently as if trying to see if I would react. I gave a small smile.

"Eric is not trouble. He is a good instructor." I said. We were now at the entrance where other initiates were in a group waiting. We stopped and looked at each other.

"Thank you again, Four." I said. He only nodded and gave a stern yet awkward smile.

"Anytime just be careful." he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and began to separate from him. I looked up to see Eric had been watching us. His face showed a frown and his arms were crossed. I looked away as if not knowing why he would be so upset. I blended back in with the group and Four was beside Eric who just gave him a disgusted look before looking up at us.

"Hope you all slept well…today we will be doing a little exercise." he said stretching his arm out to a large rock wall behind him. I examined the wall and noticed its sharp edges.

"This is a thinking assignment. At the top of this wall is a ring." he said pointing to the top of the wall. There was a circular ring at the top on the edge looking down at us. Four held up a thick needle.

"Your goal is to get this pin through it. Climb the wall and push the pin in to the other side." he replied. Everyone mumbled now with questioning voices.

"That's it?" Christina asked. I looked over at her to see she was at the other end of the group. "That seems pretty easy." Eric grinned at her.

"You think so? Then you will go first." he said. I gave a gentle gasp and looked at my friend. She looked nervous and began to step forward. Slowly and silently I moved up to the front so I could see better. Everyone watched intently and our instructors just watched. Christina moved up to Four and took the pin from him them moved towards the wall. She looked at us.

"Where's my climbing gear?" she asked. Eric arched his brow.

"What climbing gear?" he asked. My body tensed in a weird way and now I was afraid. I was afraid for her. Christina took a few breaths before placing her hands on the upper rocks. She began to climb. She was struggling for the most part, but she was making it up. Suddenly there was a hiss then stop. Christina stopped moving. She wasn't too far from the ground so if she fell she would land on her feet. I looked up the wall but saw nothing to match the snake like noise.

"Why'd you stop initiate?" Eric asked. Four just watched quietly. Christina shook her head and continued to move. She put her hand on a rock and that's when I heard the hiss again. Only this time it was followed by her screams. She jumped down and landed on her feet. She took hold of her wrist and looked at Eric and Four. Eric smirked.

"Oh did I forget to mention some of the rocks are rigged with shock pads beneath them. Every few seconds a rock will emit electricity. All of them do it at their own times so you better be careful. Their volts can really get you." he said. My eyes widened and I looked at Christina to see fear in her eyes. I shook my head. I couldn't let her do it.

"Let me go for her." I said stepping up. Eric and Four looked at me. Eric frowned.

"Step back and be quiet initiate!" he scolded. I frowned at him and hesitantly stepped. Eric gave me a look that said "please challenge me."

Four scowled and looked back at Christina.

"Continue."


	5. Chapter 5

5

I watched as Christina moved up the wall slowly and carefully. I could feel her fear. I was radiating off her body. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who could feel it. She was holding the pin tightly to her body and I hear another hiss. I felt nervous, nervous for her. I watched as she began to climb further up. I hear her help and one of her hands fall from a rock and she's hanging there now. I could feel my body take a small step towards. I saw Eric glance at me and I remained still so he wouldn't assume I moved.

"You can do this Christina!" I yelled for her.

"Quiet initiate." Eric said in a hard tone. My mouth closed but my eyes connected with Christina's. I nodded at her and she slowly nodded back. She lifted her hand and grabbed another rock. She continued to climb. I smiled as I saw strength in her body. She was moving up the wall hearing certain hisses avoiding them at all costs. She was leaving the middle of the wall and I smiled more as I knew she was going to get the pin through the ring.

Everything was going smoothly until suddenly I saw her body start to convulse and shake. My smile faded as I noticed her hand wouldn't let go of a rock. She was being electrocuted. Some of the girls in the group suddenly screamed and I saw Christina began to lean back. Without thinking I dashed forward.

"MEYA!" Eric shouted, but I blocked out his voice. All I could focus on was my friend. She was falling fast. My hands lifted and I could hear the air going through my hair. I jumped on two rocks before jumping higher in the air. I caught her quickly holding her to my body. I crouched and looked down at her. She wasn't moving and her eyes were not opening.

"Chris…Chris!" I yelled shaking her a bit. Suddenly I was surrounded by the others. "She's not moving."

Now I began to cry. I didn't cry often. The only times were when I was a toddler and when I was thirteen. Eric and Four broke through the crowd. I looked at Four who crouched down in front of me.

"She's not moving." I sobbed. Four picked her up.

"Move get out of my way!" he commanded. I got up and he faced me again. "I'll get her to the infirmary. Everyone will continue training."

How could he expect me to just continue training after what just happened. Eric moved over.

"Alright everyone get back to work. Dathan you're up." he said to this guy. I didn't move. I just looked in the direction Four left down. Eric looked at me.

"Meya let's get back to work." he said. My eyes watered slowly and I looked up at him and just saw through his head. I shook my head and backed away from him slowly. "Meya…"

I turned and ran from him. I ran into the hall Four ran into with Christina. I just wanted to be with her. I asked people where the infirmary was and they pointed in many directions. When I finally found it, I opened the door to see Four stepping out of it.

"How is she?" I asked panting gently. Four looked at me intently.

"Why are you here? I told you to continue training." he said. I frowned.

"Don't start…How. Is. She?" I asked. He sighed.

"They are stabilizing her. Now only time will tell." he said. That wasn't much good news to me. I looked down shaking my head.

"I just had to check on her." I said looking up at him. "She is my only friend."

Four moved out into the hall with me.

"Friend or not you could be kicked out of Dauntless for disobeying orders or interrupting training like that." He said and I looked at him closely.

"Do you plan to have me kicked out?" I asked. He inhaled some and looked away.

"No, but Eric might." he said. I shook my head.

"I doubt it." I said. Eric is too up my ass right now to just let me leave Dauntless. Four looked at my quickly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. I looked up at him. He looked suspicious of me now. I shrugged.

"I don't know I just think I am too good for him to want me to kick me out." I lied. He looked at me for a moment.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked. I almost tensed, but I held back.

"Hiding something? What makes you say that?" I asked. He crossed his arms.

"I don't know I guess the way he looks at you." he said. I tilted my head now with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He shook his head and turned from me.

"Nothing let's get back to training." he said. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Four please." I said. He was avoiding eye contact as he couldn't even look at me. He just looked down at the ground.

"If I asked you a question would you answer it truthfully?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I even had a choice.

"Ask." I replied removing my hand from him. He faced me once again.

"Is something going on between you and him? Did you two have a past?" he asked. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him a little portion of the past.

"I knew him when I was thirteen… he was sixteen. We were in different worlds. We weren't really friends. We just knew each other." I told him. He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulders, only this time it was a bit closer to my neck.

"Dauntless is not for seeing old flames." he said. I tensed and pushed his hand off me.

"We are not flames or old flames." I said. "We are nothing to each other." He looked me over before nodding.

"Okay. Come on let's get back to training. And no more hero stunts." He said. I nodded and we left the area. I couldn't really say I would stop such stunts. If any of my friends were ever in trouble I would always do my best to keep them safe. We came back to see other groups training as well. Some were sparing and others were throwing knives. Eric was talking with Max before Max lifted his head and pointed us out to Eric.

Eric looked up and saw us walking in. I could tell he was frowning on the inside, but with Max he was keeping a calm expression.

"First jumper!" Max yelled out. I was looking at some girl climbing the wall before looking at the man. He waved me over and I looked at Four. He motioned towards the men.

"Go on." he said and separated from me to go towards the wall. I moved over to Max and Eric. Once I was in front of them, they looked down on me and I just tensed a bit.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what they even wanted. Max smirked.

"I heard what you did a little while ago. That was pretty impressive. Eric here says he's never seen such swiftness. What faction are you from?" he asked.

"Amidy." I replied and he nodded.

"Interesting. I have never seen talent like that from Amidy. You are something else." he said.

"I know." I stated and Max gave me a look and Eric frowned at me, I almost rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." I said and Max gave a short glare before nodding.

"Continue training." he commanded. I turned from them and moved back to the wall.

(Eric's POV)

I wanted to be upset with her, upset for being all close to fucking Four, for always disobeying me… for thinking that she was on my level. Tonight I will show her who is in command.

"A very talented girl," Max said breaking me from my thoughts, "You think she is a divergent?" I shook my head.

"Her tests all showed up normal." I told him. He nodded.

"I wonder if she's good with any other things." he said. I tried not to tense so much. I merely shrugged.

"Depends on what things. I'll be back I need to take care of some things." I told and walked from him. Honestly I wanted to get back to my room and beat the shit out of something before I decided to use Max.


End file.
